What no one knows
by Ciel-Scamander
Summary: Prompt: "It would be really cool to see a story where Newt got really hurt during his duel in the subway with grindlewald/graves but no one really realized. I mean lightning kinda leaves a mark. Then maybe he collapses before Jacob can be obliviated and the gang learns what went down and helps him. Bonus points for everyone being horrified that he had to endure the cruciatus curse.


Newt's PoV

The electricity cursed painfully through my body. The pain was unbearable. My body twitched uncontrollably. I tried to shield the spell and protect myself, but I couldn't move. I could do nothing but lay there helplessly and endure the torture Grindelwald was putting me through.

Speaking of Grindelwald. The dark wizard was standing above me having fun. He was grinning like a maniac and shooting spell after spell at me. It seemed like he wasn't going to stop this anytime soon.

I hoped I was put out of my misery soon. My whole body hurt. I couldn't bear this any longer. I already saw black spots appearing in my vision. But I was glad about it. It meant that I was given a break from all this. Nothing else mattered right now to me… No wait, what about Credence?! I couldn't just let him deal with this psycho alone. I had to help him!

With my new found energy I tried and succeeded to stand up. I was able to push the pain and the agony I was in out of my mind and just focus on Credence. I could hear Grindelwald gasping in surprise and disbelief. He clearly hadn't expected this. I had a few tricks up my sleeve. But I knew that this energy and adrenaline push wouldn't last long.

So I tried to use it as good as possible. I could see that Grindelwald was still distracted by my willpower, so I shot him with one of my own spells. "Stupor!"

But Grindelwald recovered quickly and countered with his own hexes. I managed to block all of them with difficulty. I started sweating. Holding a dark, powerful wizard at bay wasn't easy. Especially not if said wizard was Gellert Grindelwald, most feared and powerful dark wizard of our time. And here I was, a simple magizoologist, fighting this villain. But what could I do against him? I wasn't nearly as strong as him and didn't have his experience in fighting. So to sum it all up, I didn't have any chance against him. But I had to try and take him down, for Credence.

I was so distracted by these thoughts that I didn't see the curse coming my way until it was too late. "Crucio!" I writhed on the ground uncontrollably. This was even worse than the electrocution before. I couldn't think about anything than the pain I was in.

But then something unbelievably happened. One minute I was lying there on the ground screaming in agony, the other the pain was suddenly over and I saw Grindelwald backing away from something in… fear? Was that even possible?

When I turned around I knew exactly why. Behind me there was Credence. And he was furious. He was hovering in the air, black swirls engulfing him. He looked ready to tear Grindelwald apart molecule by molecule (1). If looks could kill, Grindelwald would be dead by now.

With a loud battle cry Credence lunged at the dark wizard, the black swirls completely engulfing the two men. I could only watch. It would have been an amazing spectacle if it wasn't dead serious. Now and then I would see lights appear in the black and curses and spells being cast, sometimes I would even hear a scream, but I didn't know who it was. I deeply hoped it wasn't Credence. I liked the guy.

Suddenly the fight stopped. The sudden silence scared me a bit. I looked up to the place where said fight took place just mere moments ago. And what I saw made me very happy. Because there was Credence standing triumphantly over a defeated Grindelwald. I don't know how he did it but that doesn't matter right now.

I felt myself becoming weak, because my adrenaline was wearing down. My knees were shaking and my eyelids dropped. The last thing I heard before everything went black were the voices of Tina, Jacob and Queenie running down into the train station.

* * *

When I was waking up again, I was lying in a bed. But… wait a moment… I knew that bed! It was the apartment of the Goldstein sisters'. Apparently they carried me here after I fell unconscious.

Suddenly I heard footsteps nearing the room I was in. I tensed up even though I knew it was probably only one of the Goldstein sisters or Jacob. When the door opened and I saw who was about to enter the room, I relaxed. It was Tina.

"Hey. Nice seeing you awake. How are you feeling?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"I feel a little stiff, but other than that I feel okay" I answered truthfully. I knew it would be a lost case if I lied to her, because she would always see right through it. I would know it. I tried to lie to her once and it didn't end well.

"That's good to hear. But what happened to you down there in the train station?" Right at that moment Jacob and Queenie, too, entered the room.

"We'd also like to know that. You looked pretty bad when we found you" demanded Queenie.

"You see, it was something like that…" And with that I told them everything that had happened while they weren't there. After I had finished, they looked quite shocked. Especially when I told them about the part where Grindelwald had used the Cruciatus Curse on me.

"But enough of that. Where is Credence? I haven't seen him since I woke up."

"He is in another room sleeping. He was pretty exhausted after his fight with Grindelwald. But I can't blame him" informed Tina. "And you should also sleep a bit more, too." With that the sisters and Jacob left the room and I went back to sleep.

(1) When you understood the reference, please write it in the comments ;).


End file.
